This invention relates generally to activity toys and, more particularly, to an activity toy which may be used to first form a toy monster figure by shaping a plastic molding material mixed with sodium bicarbonate powder around a toy skeleton, and to then dissolve or break apart the molding material by immersing the monster figure in a diluted citric acid solution contained in a vat.
In the past, a variety of articulated or jointed figure toys or dolls have been fabricated such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,274,224; 4,103,451; 2,752,726; 2,662,335; 1,620,069; 1,601,447; 1,579,367; and 1,566,801. U.S. Pat. No. 3,456,045 describes a method of manufacturing foamed doll bodies which includes tearing portions of gasketing material from the finished doll bodies. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,367 discloses an activity toy which uses a clear mask to mold a plastic substance in order to form the face of a figure.
None of the above patents discloses an activity toy which may be used to first form a toy monster figure out of a plastic molding material mixed with sodium bicarbonate powder by shaping the material around a toy skeleton, and to then dissolve or break apart the molding material by immersing the monster figure in a diluted citric acid solution contained in a vat. A particularly dramatic effect is presented as the molding material dissolves revealing the underlying skeleton. The skeleton may then be reused by forming another monster figure with additional molding material. Accessories may be used to form the face or some other portion of the toy monster figure or to add texture to the molding material in order to provide a more realistic looking monster figure. Alternatively, a child may strip molding material from the skeleton by hand rather than dissolving it in the diluted citric acid solution. Accordingly there is a need in the toy manufacturing arts for the aforementioned activity toy.